


Thanks, Baby

by nhamjoons



Series: Gay Fresh-grads [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhamjoons/pseuds/nhamjoons
Summary: Good ol' boyfriend sex with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. The latter gets a little needy and, well, loud.





	Thanks, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be up in a week or so. This one is a little rusty, but I'll probably be writing better once I get used to it again.

When boys like Chanyeol and Baekhyun hadn't had sex in a while, things tend to get a little needy.

 

Chanyeol lives on his own, just a regular-sized flat—queen-sized bed, couch just almost big enough to squeeze himself into, and of course, the dining table that has always had two chairs with it. His boyfriend Baekhyun with his own apartment as well, though he spends the night every few days or so. Really, not bad for a couple of boys, still fresh from college, just graduated 2 years ago.

Baekhyun holds dance lessons and workshops, even performing every now and then, for a living. He fares off well, doing what he loves, and making the right amount of money—what with how much talent he has.

 Chanyeol sticks true to his music degree—writing, composing, and of course, singing. He performs in bars, in public, for events; nothing particularly too big-time, but it was more than enough to make a living ror himself. Another reason why he took the flat as fast as he could was, other than the spacey bedrooms, he did most of his writing in the guestroom he converted into a little sanctuary.

Post-graduates, dating, never caught up in the nine-to-fives, and they had all the time in the world. Their relationship had always been easy-going, never too dramatic, or, truth be told, passionate. They’d only been dating for 7 months, but for two people who have had the past 2 years of their lives be a rollercoaster of change, it was like forever. Besides, they’ve never had a reason to break up. Not college, since they’d only met in junior year. It definitely wasn’t graduating, because they only started dating after the hookup in the year-end party.

These boys have all the time and freedom in the world.

  

** [ ; ] **

 

Again, these boys don't exactly have the nine-to-fives keeping them from spending time with each other, but Chanyeol has been particularly spending an awful lot of time and energy in the studio he's been working in for the past 6 months. Nothing serious, though, he has just basically been using the equiptment for recording, keeping the files to himself.

The past several days had been tiring—the hours he spends correcting the songs he wrote himself, the hundreds of takes he records to perfect the notes he had to hit and had written beforehand, the occasional writer's block he gets in the exact days he'd want to write... Bad days.

They always had been just the right mix of sweet, loving and sexual as a couple, but Baekhyun knows exactly how to help whenever Chanyeol has a series of tired days.

 

 

** [ ; ] **

 

 

Chanyeol always holds onto Baekhyun's hips when they make out; this time, Baekhyun has his back pressed exceptionally hard against the wall, and Chanyeol is grinding his crotch against Baekhyun's. Truth be told, Chanyeol is the braver one in bed—more dominant, and Baekhyun mostly bottoms.

Chanyeol zips Baekhyun's zipper, dipping a hand in his jeans. Chanyeol immediately slides his hand down down Baekhyun's jeans, drawing slow, slight strokes on Baekhyun's cock. Baekhyun breathily says in between the kiss, "Already?"   
  


"Can't wait," Chanyeol uses the heel of his palm to slide the rest of Baekhyun's underwear down, grabbing his shaft. Baekhyun is already half-hard, and so Chanyeol strokes Baekhyun's cock with varying speeds, taking breaks to play with the tip.

"Let me kiss you for a while," Baekhyun cups Chanyeol's face, while the latter already has his hands inside Baekhyun's jeans.  
  


Chanyeol then lets both his hands wander to Baekhyun's ass, rubbing and firmly squeezing on the smooth flesh. He taps two of his fingers against the skin, and Baekhyun takes this as a signal to wrap his legs around Chanyeol's waist. Chanyeol takes Baekhyun's weight into his arms, and carries him to the mattress.

Baekhyun is laid down, cock neglected and hard as Chanyeol completely strips him of his jeans. Chanyeol starts to work on his own, and Baekhyun lustfully watches him unbuckle his belt and undo his pants, leaving Chanyeol nude, only in his underwear.

Chanyeol has a condom and a packet of lube ready in one of his back pockets. He opens the lube first, putting the stuff on two of his longest fingers. He roughly circles the firm muscle of Baekhyun's hole, and Baekhyun tenses.  
  


_ "Shhh," _ Chanyeol sticks a finger inside, and Baekhyun gasps. "Relax, baby. Let me make you feel good, moan if you want to."

"B-baby," Baekhyun whimpers, he regulates his breathing as his body relaxes. "M-more."   
  


_"More?"_    Chanyeol asks, quickly sliding a hooked finger all the way inside Baekhyun, pulling out instantly. Baekhyun whimpers like a  slut , his ass clenching at Chanyeol's scarce touch.

"F-fuck,  _Chanyeol," _  Baekhyun whines. "I w-want three inside me, please. I promise I can take it, I want you so bad. I—," with that, Chanyeol squeezes exactly three of his digits inside Baekhyun.

Baekhyun whimpers like a submissive, giving into everything Chanyeol gives him, sucking up every inch of pleasure he feels. Chanyeol moans like a fucking  _tease _ with him, tauntingly groaning with Baekhyun—completely enjoying how he has the boy absolutely melting on his hands.  
  


Chanyeol thrusts, slowly, inside and out. Baekhyun only moans, obediently drinking up what is given to him, even though he'd been ready, _needing,_  to have Chanyeol inside him all this time.  
  


"I want your cock, Chanyeol, i- _i_ _nside _  me, please." Baekhyun begs. Chanyeol feels Baekhyun clench around his fingers, and he knows Baekhyun definitely needs more.

Chanyeol pulls out, and stands up. He lets his knees sink against the edge of the mattress, watching Baekhyun's thighs quiver and his legs spread even wider.

Baekhyun doesn't notice Chanyeol put the condom; next thing he knows, Chanyeol is already aligning himself to Baekhyun. The coldness of the wet rubber, and the easily large size of Chanyeol's cock slightly stretching Baekhyun open sends goosebumps all over him.

Chanyeol curiously watches Baekhyun's pinkish, hot face—moaning, whimpering for more. Always for more. "Say my name when I fuck you, baby." Baekhyun sucks and bites on his lips, so Chanyeol runs his thumb over and across Baekhyun's mouth.   
  


"J- _Jagiya._ Chanyeol ," Baekhyun moans, his lips following the trail of Chanyeol's finger. He badly wants to have something to suck on, something to keep his mouth full, something to taste because Chanyeol simply isn't giving him as much as he'd like.

Chanyeol purposely misses Baekhyun's prostate in the various short, but hard thrusts he makes.  
  


_"Moan."_ Chanyeol commands.

"T-they'll hear," Baekhyun whimpers.

Chanyeol clicks his tongue, "Guess I'll have to keep playing with you for a while."   
  


"N- _no_ , please..." Baekhyun wails rather loudly. "B-baby, you know where to fuck me, please,  _please_ just do it. I'm already—,"

Chanyeol runs his finger across Baekhyun's lips. The latter whimpers, clenching himself around Chanyeol. Chanyeol groans, "Fuck."

"Chanyeol, please, just," Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut. "Please."

"You look so pretty," Chanyeol says with a long, hard thrust. He had pulled all the way out and plunged right back in—finally hitting Baekhyun's prostate.

Baekhyun comes the second Chanyeol had hit his spot, spilling his orgasm all over his bare stomach. It takes Chanyeol several more thrusts inside Baekhyun to come, but he finishes with an exhausted moan. The last few times Chanyeol had sunk inside Baekhyun had the latter milk out his prostate anyway—

and the two lay together with satisfaction.   
  


Baekhyun had kissed Chanyeol after his boyfriend had fallen asleep. "Thanks, baby." Baekhyun says to Chanyeol. He doesn't hear, then Baekhyun touches Chanyeol's lips by instinct, and the latter smiles in his sleep.


End file.
